Egbert & Karkat: A Tragedy in Two Acts
by Denjamin Pip
Summary: The most tragic yet terrible love story ever written comes to life with the Homestuck favourite couple, JohnKat. The privileged children of two cults, John and Karkat fall in love so intensely that they tear their groups' world apart.


Hey, so I'm writing this fanfic for my friend's birthday present, and this is what I have so far. I would really like to know what you guys thing, because I think it's pretty stupid, and feel like just giving up and trying something else. It's a JohnKat story with the plot and dialogue of Romeo and Juliet:

Who's this douchebag? With his perfectly mess up hair and stubbly little horns peeking through the blackness?

**== Enter Name**

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and, Jegus are you angry. Most people would question why, and you wouldn't have an answer. You would merrily frown at them and ask them to GO THE FUCK AWAY. When you talk, YOU SCREAM, due to your always upset mood, and always speak with perfect syntax, under the pseudonym: carcinoGeneticist.

**Karkat: What will you do?**

You decide to wander these HALLWAYS aimlessly, for you are feeling rather down today, as you have been for quite some time. No one has been able to figure why you've been so sad; you yourself can barely understand it. But it's a sadness that you can feel overcome your body, and taken a toll on your feelings for everyone but one person.

So, you walk alone. Little do you know you're about to take part in practically the worst play written by any human in the history of this universe you created. Yet, it's marked as the most tragic love story ever written.

**Prologue**

**AA: Tw0 cults b0th alike in dignity**

** In fair Manhattan, where we lay 0ur scene**

**AA: A l0ngstanding hatred between tw0 families**

** Erupts int0 new vi0lence**

**AA: Fr0m f0rth the fatal l0ins 0f these tw0 f0es**

** A pair 0f star-cr0ssed l0vers take their life**

**AA: Wh0se misadventured pite0us 0verthrows**

** D0th with their death bury their parents strife**

**AA: The fearful passage 0f their death-marked l0ve**

** And the c0ntinuance 0f their parents rage**

**AA: Which but their children's end, n0ught c0uld rem0ve**

** Is n0w the many pages traffic 0f our st0ry**

**AA: The which if y0u with patient eyes attend**

**AA: What here shall miss, 0ur t0il shall strive to mend.**

**Act**** I**

**Scene 1**

**== Enter Name**

Your name is TAVROS NITRAM. Recently, you were given a new pair of LEGS and are now still getting used to them. yOUR SPEECH TENDS TO PAUSE, OFTEN; wITH A BIT OF AN INVERTED TONE. After having a fierce discussion with your UNCLE, you wait patiently for your COUSIN, Karkat, to walk over to you - you're still trying to work on this walking thing.

**Tavros: Pester Karkat**

**AT: gOOD MORROW, COUSIN;**

**CG: IS THE DAY SO YOUNG?**

**AT: bUT NEW STRUCK NINE;**

**CG: AY ME! SAD HOURS SEEM LONG.**

**CG: WAS THAT MY FATHER THAT WENT HENCE SO FAST?**

**AT: iT WAS...**

**AT: wHAT SADNESS LENGTHENS rOMEO'S HOURS?**

**CG: NOT HAVING THAT, WHICH, HAVING, MAKES THEM SHORT.**

**AT: iN LOVE?**

**CG: OUT...**

**AT: oF LOVE?**

**CG: OUT OF HER FAVOUR, WHERE I AM IN LOVE.**

**AT: aLAS, THAT LOVE, SO GENTLE IN HIS VIEW,**

**AT: sHOULD BE SO TYRANNOUS AND ROUGH IN PROOF;**

**CG: ALAS, THAT LOVE, WHOSE VIEW IS MUFFLED STILL,**

**CG: SHOULD, WITHOUT EYES, SEE PATHWAYS TO HIS WILL!**

**CG: WHERE SHALL WE DINE?**

You watch as Karkat notices the blood on the ground. Little does he know that this is a result of your failed attempts to stand up straight.

**CG: O ME!**

**CG: WHAT FRAY WAS HERE?**

**CG: YET TELL ME NOT, FOR I HAVE HEARD IT ALL.**

**CG: HERE'S MUCH TO DO WITH HATE, BUT MORE WITH LOVE...**

**CG: WHY THEN, O BRAWLING LOVE! O LOVING HATE!**

**CG: O ANYTHING, OF NOTHING FIRST CREATED;**

**CG: O HEAVY LIGHTNESS! SERIOUS VANITY!**

**CG: MISSHAPEN CHAOS OF WELL-SEEMING FORMS!**

**CG: FEATHER OF LEAD, BRIGHT SMOKE, COLD FIRE, SICK HEALTH!**

**CG: STILL-WAKING SLEEP, THAT IS NOT WHAT IT IT!**

**CG: THIS LOVE FEEL I, THAT FEEL NO LOVE IN THIS.**

A tear trickles down your cheek as you listen to your cousin's beautiful speech. Hoping he does not notice, you cover your face in a rush.

**CG: DOST THOU NOT LAUGH?**

**AT: nO, COZ, i RATHER WEEP;**

**CG: GOOD HEART, AT WHAT?**

**AT: aT THY GOOD HEART'S OPPRESSION;**

**CG: WHY, SUCH IS LOVE'S TRANSGRESSION.**

**CG: GRIEFS OF MINE OWN LIE HEAVY IN MY BREAST,**

**CG: WHICH THOU WILT PROPAGATE, TO HAVE IT PREST**

**CG: WITH MORE OF THINE: THIS LOVE, THAT THOU HAST SHOWN,**

**CG: DOTH ADD MORE GRIEF TO TOO MUCH OF MINE OWN.**

**CG: LOVE IS A SMOKE MADE WITH THE FUME OF SIGHS;**

**CG:BEING PURG'D, A FIRE SPARKLING IN LOVERS' EYES;**

**CG: BEING VEX'D, A SEA NOURISH'D WITH LOVING TEARS;**

**CG: WHAT IS IT ELSE A MADNESS MOST DISCREET,**

**CG: A CHOKING GALL, AND A PRESERVING SWEET.**

**CG: FAREWELL, MY COZ.**

**AT: sOFT, i WILL GO ALONG;**

**AT: aN IF YOU LEAVE ME SO, YOU DO ME WRONG;**

**CG: TUT, I HAVE LOST MYSELF; I AM NOT HERE;**

**CG: THIS IS NOT ROMEO, HE IS SOME OTHERWHERE.**

**AT: tELL ME IN SADNESS, WHO IS THAT YOU LOVE?**

**CG: WHAT, SHALL I GROAN AND TELL THEE?**

**AT: gROAN? WHY, NO;**

**AT: bUT SADLY TELL ME, WHO;**

**CG: BID A SICK MAN IN SADNESS MAKE HIS WILL:**

**CG: A WORD ILL URG'D TO ONE THAT IS SO ILL!**

**CG: IN SADNESS, COUSIN, I DO LOVE A WOMAN.**

**AT: i AIM'D SO NEAR, WHEN i SUPPOS'D YOU LOV'D;**

CAST:

Romeo - Karkat Vantas

Juliet - John Egbert

Montagues -

Benvolio - Tavros Nitram

Mercutio - Gamzee Makara

Montague - Eridan Ampira

Lady Montague - Feferi Pepexis

Capulets -

Nurse - Rose LaLonde

Tybalt - Dave Strider

Capulet - Jake English

Lady Capulet - Roxy LaLonde

Others -

Rosaline - Terezi Pyrope

The Prince of Verona - Dirk Strider

Chorus/Servant - Aradia Megido


End file.
